


True Reflections

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob





	True Reflections

“How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?!” Lord Voldemort screamed as he fired another killing curse at Harry who managed to dodge.

“Once more as always Tom.” Harry said with a smile. “I am after all ‘The-Boy-Who-Doesn’t-Know-When-To-Die’ as you have told me.”

Voldemort screamed wordlessly before casting Avada Kadavas wildly at the raven haired boy.

Harry conjured a mirror which shattered as one of the spells hit it but still managed to reflect the curse back at Voldemort.

“Huh.” Harry said thoughtfully as he got rid of the mirror fragments, “Didn’t actually think that’d work.”


End file.
